1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crystals of N-(2(4-(5H-dibenzo[a,d]cyclohepten-5-ylidene)piperidino) ethyl)-1-formyl-4-piperidinecarboxamide hydrochloride, intermediates for production of the same, and a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Background
N-(2-(4-(5H-dibenzo[a,d]cyclohepten-5-ylidene)-piperidino)ethyl)-1-formyl-4-piperidinecarboxamide hydrochloride, hereinafter referred to as Compound (I) at times has the formula (I): 
and exhibits anti-hypertensive activity as well as activity in controlling platelet agglutination. Thus, this compound is useful in pharmaceutical preparations. However, crystals thereof are as yet unknown.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide crystals of N-(2-(4-(5H-dibenzo[a,d]cyclohepten-5-ylidene)-piperidino) ethyl)-1-formyl-4-piperidinecarboxamide hydrochloride.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an intermediate compound for preparing the compound of the formula (I).
It is, moveover, an object of the present invention to provide a process for producing the compound of the formula (I).
The above objects and others are provided by crystals of N-(2-(4-(5H-dibenzo(a,d)cyclohepten-5-ylidene)-piperidino)ethyl)-1-formyl-4-piperidinecarboxamide hydrochloride monohydrate.